Sleep
by manycolouredeyes
Summary: Based on a prompt from Tumblr where person A of your OTP picking up sleepy person B and carrying them to bed and person B just snuggles their face into person A's shoulder. Who says that the girl can't be the one who carries the guy? AxC
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** Based on a prompt I found on Tumblr where person A of your OTP picking up sleepy person B and carrying them to bed and person B just snuggles their face into person A's shoulder._

_Who says that the girl can't carry the guy?_

_[**EDITED** 23/02/2015] - I did some minor changes especially for my tenses. Thank you for pointing it out to me! I hope I got all of them right this time around._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Gundam franchise or the characters. All this is just product of my overactive imagination._

* * *

**Sleep**

by _manycoloredeyes_

* * *

She should've known that a meeting with the Weapon's Development Team would take hours. As the clock was just 10 minutes shy from 11pm, Cagalli finally walked through the front door of her apartment. She shrugged off the maroon jacket and rolled her tired shoulders, her mind had already wandered off far away to the ideas that had been presented to her in the meeting earlier on.

As she entered the living room of her simple apartment, she started when she saw a figure sprawled over her sofa, his arm covering his face. Cagalli can't help but to smile and after dumping her jacket and briefcase on the floor, she walked over to the sofa and peered down at the man.

She smoothed his dark hair back gently and noted that he was still in his military uniform. Her forehead creased slightly as she thought about how uncomfortable it was to sleep on the sofa and as much as she hated to disrupt his sleep, she decided to wake him up and persuade him to sleep in the room.

"Athrun," she called out gently and pried his arm away from his face. Her voice elicited no response and she tried again, this time she nudged him a little.

"Athrun wake up. You will get a sore neck if you continue to sleep here."

Cagalli straightened up when there was still no response from him. A thousand and one ideas went through her head as she tried to think of an alternative and the only idea that was the most plausible in the moment was to carry him to the room herself.

"How heavy can he be anyway?" she muttered as she went to the bedroom and opened the door wide. Rolling her sleeves to her elbows, Cagalli went over to the sofa again and crouched next to Athrun.

"Athrun," she called out again. "I'm going to carry you to the room now okay."

Not waiting for a response, Cagalli slipped her arm beneath his shoulder and brought him to a sitting position. She took off his military jacket and laid it aside neatly before turning her back towards him. Placing both his arms above her shoulders, she grabbed his legs with the intention of carrying him piggy-back style.

"Athrun Zala you better not be that heavy," she muttered to herself and braced herself to take on his full weight on her back. With a grunt, Cagalli managed to lift Athrun up. It took her a while to adjust her balance and getting a solid hold of Athrun. Impressed by how she was able to lift the man up on her back, Cagalli made her way to the room slowly.

'All those weight lifting in the gym paid off,' she thought to herself.

As she neared the room, she could feel Athrun stirring up, his face nudging her neck.

"Hey there, sleepyhead," she said as she entered the room.

"Cagalli?" his voice was heavy with sleep and he tightened his hold on her.

"You wouldn't wake up," she headed straight for the bed and turned around. "So I decided to carry you in," slowly she lowered both of them to the bed.

"You...what?" Athrun's eyes opened slightly just as she turned around, helping him to lie on the bed.

"Sleep." she ordered and pull the blanket over him, his green eyes still hazy with sleep were on her. "You can thank me tomorrow when you wake up not having a sore neck."

Athrun held her hand to his chest and gave her a sleepy smile.

"I love you," he said. Cagalli bent down and kissed him.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N:** _I am supposed to be working but noooo...it seems that writing fanfiction is a better way to spend my time in the office than doing actual work-related writing! Oh well, hope you guys enjoyed that. It was a very random idea and gosh I love this couple so much._


	2. Epilogue

_**A/N: **I felt that this should be done.  
_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Gundam franchise or the characters. All this is just product of my overactive imagination._

* * *

**Sleep (Epilogue)  
**

by _manycoloredeyes_

* * *

There were some ideas that seemed to be a very good idea at that point of time but when that moment passed, the good wasn't as good as it initially seemed. To say that Cagalli had never made such decisions would be an understatement because it seemed to her that all she had ever done was make decisions which she would regret eventually. Her almost-marriage to Yuna was on the top of the list.

And sometimes when she made decisions like that, there wasn't any 'Kira' to rescue her from such idiocy.

So when her alarm rang the next morning and she felt a sharp pain on her lower back, Cagalli knew she had made another one of those 'genius' decision. Athrun woke up a few minutes later when he heard her muffled whimpers and was shocked to see the pained expression on her face.

"Cagalli, are you okay?"

Athrun reached out to her - silently noting that he was still in his military uniform.

"Why do I love you so much?" Cagalli muttered as she tried her best to tune out the pain. Athrun just smiled at her sour expression and kissed her forehead. When he pulled back, he stroked her cheek gently and looked into her eyes.

"Seriously, Cagalli. What's wrong?"

"You," but Athrun gave her a pointed look.

"My back is hurting," she finally admitted.

"How bad is it?" Athrun tried to turn her to her side so he could take a look at it but Cagalli let out a sharp cry when he tried to move her.

"Okay, that is bad."

"You think?"

"What did you do to sprain your back?"

"You think?"

"..."

"I'll call in your office to inform them that you will be taking the day off," Athrun climbed out of bed and went to the phone, dialing the number to her office.

"What about you?"

"Me? I'm going to work of course."

"What?!"

If it weren't for the pain, Cagalli would've sat up instantly but all she could do was lift her head a little. Athrun lifted his finger to silent her when his call was connected. He gave a brief explanation that the Head Representative of ORB could not be in for the day because of health issues and promised that a more detailed explanation will be given after a doctor had seen to her. After the call ended, he called a doctor and briefly explained her condition. When he replaced the phone back to its cradle, Cagalli gave him a pointed look.

"What?"

"You do know that I am in pain because of you right?"

"And it pains my heart to leave you for work."

Cagalli's narrowed her eyes as Athrun went towards the bathroom while unbuttoning his shirt.

"I hate you!" she shouted when he disappeared into the bathroom.

"I love you, too," came his muffled reply.

"The least you can do is get me some painkillers, you jerk," Cagalli muttered angrily and mentally noted that she would never _ever_ carry her husband into the room again. Let him wake up with a crick in the neck next time.

* * *

_**A/N:** The initial idea was to have Cagalli wake up with a backache and how did it evolve to this, I have no idea. I hope you enjoy this random epilogue and no, I do not intend to write more about this. There is a reason why this is called an epilogue. Reviews are love and if you spot any mistake in this chapter, please do tell me (in a nice way please. Preferably with chocolate attached)!**  
**_


End file.
